A Horse Knows Best
by ladyand
Summary: In the Mark horses always seem to know best. Eomer and Lothíriel are force to come to terms with a known legend that a horse may chose their rider's partner. So when Firefoot's wild dash leads to Lothíriel will the couple accept their fate or deny it? Soulmate-ish fic.
1. Prelude

Summary: In the Mark horses always seem to know best. Eomer and Lothíriel are force to come to terms with a known legend that a horse may chose their rider's partner. So when Firefoot's wild dash leads to Lothíriel will the couple accept their fate or deny it? Soulmate-ish fic.

* * *

Prelude

There was a saying in the Mark that _a trusted horse may find his rider's wife before his rider could even blink_. Often women quoted the saying as a way of men blind and dumb when it comes to matters of love. Men when drunk oft said the saying changing the world horse to stallion along with a reference to their manhood for a cheap laugh.

But there were those who believed the saying for in every village there was at least one love story that described such a moment. A warhorse leading its unconscious warrior right to the house of his future beloved, a young horse who was spooked away into the farm land of a home were a young maiden lived, a battle stallion running away to mate with a filly who belonged to a beautiful maiden who would eventually mate with the stallion's rider. All those happy couples happily passed down their love stories reinforcing the people's belief. Any indirect or direct way that a horse was involved in a couple's love story was celebrated. For if you asked, you would be told that every couple that was guided together by a horse would be happy in marriage forever.

There was a time in Edoras that a Mearas dictating a match for a royal mate was an act that was an honor to even witness. A sign of prosperity on the royal home and any that bore witness. But there were few that could have ever claimed to have witnessed such an event ever and none that had still lived. For such a public act had not occurred in over a century. While there had been a private matches none that the people had known or witnessed. So the while the legend had been passed down to the Eorlingas no Mearas had ever _publicly_ declared his rider's mate in over century. Yet, the people all knew the stories from childhood. Many may joke of the saying but all knew the knowledge of the Mearas was vast and not completely understood or trifled.

So when the King's steed Firefoot broke out of his stables and came charging up to Meduseld ayy people jumped out of his way and pulled their children to safety but then they quickly broke into a run after the horse. A chant grew among the people as they raced behind the fast horse. The somberness of the week and the cloud of grey over the city had momentarily lifted. Their King will soon have a wife for their Queen had come today; his horse will be the first to greet her.

'Who is she' 'Where is she' 'Where is Eomer King' people whispered, shouted and asked their neighbors as they hurried after the horse.

The murmur grew louder and even those who had not witnessed the horse's mad dash were caught up in the crowd. As Firefoot made his way to the golden hall the shock of the visitors from Gondor were visible on the faces of the guest. Few men from Gondor not knowing of myth had taken out their swords and some just jumped out of his way. The King who stood at the front steps of Meduseld shouted at his loyal horse his trusted commands but the horse did not take heed. Instead he turned left straight towards a women who had just dismounted from her own horse. Never placing her back to the horse she stood afraid unable to move or back away. He came at her. Her brothers and father took up their swords but the people cried at them to stop. Eomer realizing what was happening begin to say they were in no harm when Firefoot finally stopped mid run.

Firefoot lowered his head and bowed to his future queen. The men lowered their swords but were still braced for action. Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth felt her fear leave her as she stared into the eyes of the horse who descended from the kings of horses. The entire courtyard was quiet.

"He means you no harm," Eomer finally was able to say as tried to take in everything that had just happened as he walked to his guest. "He comes to say hi to you."

"Are all guests greeted so?" Erchirion asked warily.

Lothíriel reached out to the pet the horse who nuzzled her hand and neighed happily making her chuckle. She moved closer to the horse with the intelligent eyes.

"Lothíriel what is happening?" Amrothos her brother whispered to her.

Lothíriel took her eyes off of the horse and notice the Rohirrim around her. She had heard them to be a joyous loud group but she knew they were in their midst of their sorrow. For with the funeral of their past king tomorrow they had seemed unfazed by her and her brothers entrance into the city. Now the whole city seemed to wait at their feet. The silence in the crowd was frightening. Riders had place their hands over their heart and bowed. Older men and women had inclined their heads. Children were silent peeking up at her with their bowed head down. Some had even thrown themselves to the ground weeping.

Suddenly there was a murmur in the crowd. Lothíriel heard her name lowly at first. Soon it seemed like the whole of the people were chanting her name. But not just her name. "Lothíriel Queen" "Hail Lothíriel Queen".

"You must be Lothíriel," Eomer said quite dumbly as he moved closer to her family unsure of his own words and feelings.

"Yes but I pretty sure I am just a princess. Clearly there is some confusion." Lothíriel said trying to joke hoping she did not sound rude to the King.

"No. No confusion. Firefoot sought you out," glancing at the horse with with curious eyes. His horse never disobeyed a command or acted so recklessly. There must only be a greater power at work here Eomer knew.

"I thought he just wanted to say hi?" Imrahil said a teasing sound in his voice but with a nervous look as he took in the crowd and their chants that were growing louder.

"Yes. Just hi to my soulmate- I mean... It is an old myth in the Mark. I am sorry but to meet you like this- you see," Eomer tried to explain never taking his eyes off Lothíriel. Watching her flinch when he said soulmate he tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

Lothíriel in shocked pulled away from the horse as if he had bitten her when Eomer had said soulmate.

"A horse master lets his horse pick his wife?" Erchirion asked sarcasm dripping from his words his hand on the shoulder of his baby sister.

"Yes." Eomer said without hesitation his eyes never leaving Lothíriel's. His hand reach out to take her hand that hovered unsure in the air when she pulled away from Firefoot. "Welcome home- I mean welcome to Meduseld Princess Lothíriel." A light blush actually touched the king's cheeks.

Amrothos groaned.

* * *

Eomer is a bit flabbergasted at the moment is shocked that this just occurred so his character may seem a bit off in the prelude. I tried to create the feeling that this is a extremely rare event making him completely off balance. He won't be so tongue tied in the future. There is a reason why Lothíriel is a day behind the funeral procession of Theoden that will be explained. This is her first time meeting the King or Firefoot.

F.Y.I in my story regular horses of the mark can find a rider's mate but it is so rare for a member of the royal house. Also unsure if Firefoot is a complete Meara or half or not at all. I debated a lot over this question. I know Mearas are ridden by the sons of the king but assuming when Eomer received him he was only a nephew to the king but he was a son of the house of Eorl so I went with Firefoot is a Meara or at least sired by one. So in this story assume he is full or half depending on whichever logic you ascribe to. Or if you have an opinion on the matter one way or another leave a comment to sway me and I could clarify his lineage in coming chapters.


	2. A Journey Towards Fate

Thanks to those who reviewed and followed the story. I updated the spelling and word errors in the last chapter.

This chapter takes place before the prelude. The following chapters will all take place after the scene in the prelude.

* * *

Chapter 1

He did not mandate that the men all come with his royal riders to pick up the body of the slain regent especially because the journeys, funeral, and coronation celebrations would take more than a week. Eomer did not want to ask too many men to take time away from their family, their livestock, and their livings so soon after the war so he only called for the noble families to come on the trek but he had invited all to ceremonies in Edoras. So when he exited Meduseld he was reminded how proud he was of his people as men from all trades, rich, poor, old, young, battered and healthy stood proud and tall on horseback ready to go to Gondor once again to pick up their slain king and injured men. Eomer felt an uncommon dryness come to his throat and a wetness to his eye as he lifted his helmet and gave his men the order to ride. Beside the dark days of the war when his men faced certain death but stood against evil Eomer never felt prouder of his men. Glancing at the number of soldiers that lined Meduseld waiting to ride out was the only thing that brought a smile to his face all month.

Upon arriving in Gondor he was shocked to see the land had changed so rapidly. No doubt the work of the elves. The land had been healed of the dirt, blood, and bodies that had been here before. Instead, the green grass created an even sharper contrast to the white city behind the plains. Already he yearned for the softer lines of his homeland over the white marble.

By request of his sister was also acting the part of a messenger since she had given him a letter that she sent for Faramir. Something in the letter seemed to have made Faramir worry. By nightfall on Eomer's first night, Faramir and Imrahil had come to Eomer trying to persuade him that his sister could benefit from a Gondorian guide and it seemed like there was no one better suited for the job then Princess Lothíriel. He warned them that he did not think his sister would agree to such an arrangement. Eomer had not yet had the pleasure of meeting Imrahil youngest child who seemed to never be in the white city when he was there so he was not sure if she would be well suited to his sister's temperament. However, they persisted. It was only his respect and admiration for Imrahil that led him to agree to this plan.

After one of the meetings that he had in the citadel on his first full day in the city, he decided to accept the invitation to lunch at Prince's Imrahil home. They were joined by Imrahil's sons Amrothos and Erchirion. He knew both of them as brave warriors in battle and in the aftermath of it all, he got to know them as well. Amrothos was a fun lively man who loved jokes as much as he loved women and Erchirion he thought was quiet but beyond that, he knew nothing of him.

"Please, please take a seat Eomer," Imrahil graciously welcomed him into the dining area and all the men in the room stood out of respect for the foreign king. He waved to them to remain seated but they stood until he took a chair.

They talked about upcoming interment as well as politics of Gondor and eventually, the brothers explained they were leaving soon to Dol Amroth to escort their sister back to Edoras as was requested by their cousin and their father.

Curious as to what he was getting his sister into her inquired after their sister.

"So tell me of your daughter and sister. I have not had the fortune of meeting her," Eomer asked.

"Yes, her visits to Gondor lately have not overlapped with yours, unfortunately. But I am sure she will be quite valuable to your sister. She has helped Queen Arwen in her efforts to alter some customs when she came to the courts in the city." Imrahil explained.

"My sister is a good ally to have among the ladies in Gondor," Erchirion spoke. Eomer looked at him and nodded. Erchirion did not speak much but his words were always to be heeded and his judgment seemed sound Eomer gained from their lunch conversation.

"No offense but it is just court. My sister does not scare easily. I am not sure what she wrote Faramir but I worry that he might be overestimating her concern." Eomer expressed.

"At least in a battle she had a sword to protect herself. In court she will only have dresses and fans," Amrothos joked. Eomer politely smiled knowing the younger man meant no offense but had little humor over jokes of his sisters time in battle.

"Either way it would be good for your sister to get to know another woman in the court of Gondor. And I am sure Lothíriel will enjoy visiting Rohan," Imrahil countered.

"The Mark may not be up to the splendor for a princess of Gondor," Eomer warned. He meant no disrespect to the princess but the having spent time in Gondor he knew that they lived differently than his own people.

"Having three brothers Lothíriel is not as decorative as -ahem her counterparts in Gondor," Imrahil said with a knowing look at Eomer. It was clear what the Rohirrim King thought of the woman in the white city. But Imrahil thought he misjudged the women of Gondor. For the time he spent here after the war the only interaction he had with many women were in the balls and court procedures in which the women had striven to be as beautiful as they could be hoping to catch the eye of the king.

"I meant no disrespect of course but I just worry overall. A lot of Gondorian nobles will be attending my uncles funeral and I do not think I can entertain them to their satisfaction. Indeed, I would not be surprised _or hurt_ if many of the women who tried to catch my eye a few months ago would not turn and run at the sight of our thatched roofs," He smiled at his own joke internally wishing it to be true. He had no intention of partnering with any Gondorian noble. They could hardly understand the needs of his war-torn country.

"And I will be there to swoop in and dry all their pretty tears being the gallant knight that I am. Catching all the broken hearts around Eomer provided me with my luckiest season ever," Amrothos said boastfully. Imrahil and Erchirion both rolled their eyes as if on queue making Eomer chuckle.

"Yes, there was a lady that faked a sprain after she basically ran after me in the citadel gardens when Amrothos saved the day and was there to help the lady up allowing me to bow out of the responsibility,"

Laughing Amrothos tried to explain. "No Eomer she actually had a sprained ankle. By the time I escorted her home it was so swollen I thought her slippers were going to rip."

"How ungentlemanly of me then not to help her. No wonder they call me a barbarian king," Eomer said as taking a sip of water to hide his smile.

Imrahil forewarned that women trying for his attention only might get worse. He then entertained his sons and Eomer with humorous stories of women who tried to lure him into marriage years ago.

* * *

"I hope we aren't too late," Lothíriel said nervously to her brother Prince Amrothos. "It will be rude if we don't make in time for the burial."

"We will be in Edoras in three days time. We seem to be only a day behind the main party now. Plus father is with them and they are hardly expecting us for the funeral Lothíriel." Erchirion said with a pointed look at his brother they partook in a quick lunch. The look was clear. Try to calm their nervous sister down.

"Why so nervous Lothíriel? This is hardly like you. You usually ignore our teasing... and our warnings... and generally anything I say," Amrothos with humor.

Their small party was not a part of the main travel group because they were a late addition. When Eomer had arrived in Gondor to escort the body of his slain uncle he had passed a letter from his sister to her soon to be betrothed. It seemed like the message gave Faramir the impression that Éowyn was worried about how she would fit in with the Gondorian court. Upon discovering this he thought it would be helpful if Lothíriel would go to Rohan to help his beloved and teach her about Gondorian culture and customs. After consulting with Eomer and Imrahil they all agreed on the plan.

So a letter was dispatched to Lothíriel. It took three days for the message to reach her and within two days she and her brothers embarked on the trip. Even though their small party had left four days past that of Eomer's party they had made up plenty of time with their swift sailing, fast riding, and the path through the white mountains formally the path of the dead. The siblings and their knights were one of the first parties through after the war beyond the builders who worked to ensure the roads were large enough for traders and their caravans. If not for the trucks filled with Lothíriel belongings they might have already surpassed the slower party of royals, injured warriors, and many carriages for noble ladies.

The first days of the journey the brothers had teased Lothíriel of the weight of her load and how it would be her fault if they were late.

"You saw the letter that father wrote. He and Faramir wish me to advise the slayer of the Witch King. A woman unlike any other in our age! They want me to advise her. It's laughable. All I am is a princess who has seen nothing of the world, nothing of the horrors that you and she have faced. I am the ornament that adores your neck; she is the sword that you wield we both are made from metal but in no way do we serve the same purpose," Lothíriel said discouragingly. She placed her plate with the rest of her food aside and stood wanting to be away from her brother before they noticed the tears that came to her eyes.

"Lothíriel we are sorry-," Amrothos began to say but his words trailed off with one look at his sister's face.

"Lothy. If you are so nervous we are we racing to get there?" Erchirion asked his eyes curious as he reached out to grab his sister's arm before she walked away from the group.

"I would rather face this embarrassing moment head on then wait for it to happen."

"Yes of course because Lothy you have the heart of a warrior," Erchirion said softly. His sister couldn't help but smile.

"Only in the sense that I have lived through a war and share a heavy heart with our people not because I have ever had to fight myself," she countered.

"I wish you could remember a time in which the world was more at peace," Erchirion said distractedly and off topic.

Lothíriel looked at him with wide eyes afraid her brother would enter a dark mood. Quickly she glanced at Amrothos begging him with her eyes to lighten the mood.

"Well we shall know peace now," Amrothos said to his forlorn brother.

"Plus I never lost hope even on the darkest of days. In my heart hope always lingered. I thank the valor every day that all my brothers and my father returned safely from the war" Lothíriel offered as she offered her hand to her brother.

Erchirion had a sadness to him that only seemed to grow after the war. She squeezed his hand once he grabbed it and he gave her a small smile. Not unlike the one she gave to him a moment ago. Erchirion and her were the most alike in their manner of feeling emotion. While Lothíriel would visit sadness from time to time Erchirion lived in it. He stood motioned to the knights that they should finish up with their meals. As Lothíriel readied her items Erchirion came to her.

"Hope is the most important thing a warrior can have. So go to Edoras with your hope and your warrior's heart and have no fear. I am sure Éowyn would love you like a sister," Erchirion told her as he wrapped a friendly hand over her shoulder.

She laughed. "If all else fails I am sure we can complain about our brothers." She moved closer to her brother and lead her head on his shoulder happy to see his affection. It took weeks after the war before he could hug her. He flinched and pulled away whenever anyone made contact with now his affection was priceless.

* * *

It was later in the day when they were nearing the area that had decided they would stay at during nightfall that Lothíriel asked her brothers about Eomer.

"Tell me of the new King of Rohan," she asked her brothers as they were now in a slow trout in front of their party.

Amrothos had begun to tell her of Eomer the warrior king. She had heard already the stories of the great warrior. She knew all men were in awe of his fighting abilities but she wanted to know more about the man.

"No. Not that is Eomer the warrior tell about him as a person. Not only his skills, his honors, and leadership in war. Tell me about who he is," she said trying to explain her question.

"Do you mean is he handsome?" Amrothos teased.

"Forget I asked," Lothíriel responded rolling her eyes at her brother. Erchirion snorted. It was a sound that surprised his siblings.

"He is handsome. All the ladies of Gondor were vying for his attention in the after-war celebrations. But he had no interest in them," Erchirion explained to his sister.

"I wasn't asking if he was handsome!" Lothíriel said aspirated.

"I think the lady protest too much," Amrothos offered.

"Clearly. She might have a crush, Amro. I think we shall pose a match between you two," Erchirion added.

"What!" Lothíriel screamed loud enough to startle her horse. She quickly regained control and glanced at her brother who quickly began laughing.

"It was too easy. I am sorry Lothy," Erchirion said in between laughter. A laughter so rare she was hardly annoyed. Amrothos joined in laughing. All her brothers knew that Lothíriel was very opposed to an arranged marriage.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lothy he made it clear that he was to take a woman from his own country as queen. I do not believe Gondorian women are to his liking." Amrothos told his sister with a teasing smile once their laughter had ended.

"I have no desire to become Queen of Rohan, brother. I would never fit in with these people," she explained.

"Lothy you make it sound like you are more than the Eorlingas," Erchirion said an upset look on his face. He had died and fought alongside Rohan's finest sons and would bear no ill talk of them.

"No! No. I am the one not worthy. A nation that sends its sons and finest daughter to war after they battle at Helm's Deep with no food and chance of survival arrive in time to save my father, my brothers, the swan knights and the people of Gondor will always have my highest praise. It is I who would not be worthy to lead such a courageous nation after I spent the war in my high tower," she said to her brothers in earnest.

Their conversation had ended as they reach where they would camp. As soon as Lothíriel dismounted Amrothos was at her side.

"Lothy, you were hardly in a high tower. You ran Dol Amroth and you patrolled the cliffs with our knights when there were no men to spare. Since the war, you have worked with our injured soldiers and our orphans. Rohan would only be so lucky to have you. Plus I am pretty sure you just became the first women to travel through the paths of the dead," Amrothos said in a rare moment 'of honesty and truthfulness. "So enough ill speaking of yourself. You are somehow more depressing then Erchirion today" Amrothos whispered to her.

Rolling her eyes Lothíriel looked at her closest brother. Deadpanned she asked. "So is he really really handsome?"

"It was a fair competition for the ladies between him and I before they realized how stiff he was," Amrothos joked.

"So he is a bore?" Lothíriel asked with a playful whine.

"He was quiet, stern, and had quite a temper when I met him but that was after he thought his sister had died. But my recent interactions with him have all been quite humorous and friendly. Why all the questions you were hardly this curious a day ago."

"The first couple of days I was preoccupied with questions of Éowyn. But the closer we get there the more I keep wondering about the king. I am to stay in this unknown land as a guide to Éowyn until the wedding. The more I know the better prepared I will be," Lothíriel explained.

* * *

The gold glittered off of Meduseld. The three siblings from Dol Amroth rode swiftly. Their swan banner swayed proudly in the wind granting them swift entrance into the city. As they rode in the people of the city glanced up at them, some waved others continued as they were. Meanwhile, in the royal stables, a horse was breaking free.

* * *

I had not intended to have Eomer whole first part. I thought this chapter would just be Lothiriel's journey. But I thought Eomer's it would be nice to get some of him in there and them both on the record opposing any idea of marriage. There will be Eomer/Lothiriel interacting scenes in all future chapters.


End file.
